Rin's New Mother
by Mystical Shadow Priestess
Summary: What if it was Kagome that found Rin, and not Sesshomaru?... After the defeat of Naraku, Kagome and Shippo go off on their own, where they come upon Rin as she is being beaten by some villagers, and decide to bring her with them. While they are traveling, they meet someone completely unexpected. Will Rin finally get the family she's wished for, for so long? ON HOLD TFN!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(A/N) This takes place after the Final Battle. Just to kind of reiterate what was said in the summary: Sesshomaru hasn't met Rin, and she wasn't killed by Kouga's wolves... Hope you enjoy! R&R

 **BOLD-** narration (which is only used for the very beginning of this chapter...)

 _ITALICS_ \- thoughts or yelling.

"BLAH"- talking

 _ **BOLD ITALICS**_ \- mind speak

(A/N) In case you guys were wondering, Sango is only about six weeks pregnant.

 **Have you ever wondered, if Sesshomaru hadn't been the one to find Rin, what would have become of her? How would her life have turned out? Well, if so, you are about to get your answer. It all started on a beautiful, quiet day in-**

"SIT!" BAM!

"Kagome! What the Hell?"

 **Oops... I spoke too soon. T_T... Oh well, might as well shut up and let you see for yourself how this plays out.**

Kagome, now 22, was steaming as she walked away from a grumbling Inuyasha shaped crater. It had been two years since the Final Battle, and yet Inuyasha still acted the same way he did when she first met him.

"How could he be so stupid? Why does he always compare us? He thinks Kikyo is so great, but she's not. Can't he see that she is just after two things? My soul, and his decent into Hell with her. Why doesn't he see that? Everyone else does."

She mumbled to herself, as she walked back towards the hut that she shared with Kaede, Inuyasha, and Shippo. Kagome was angry because she and Inuyasha had gotten into another arguement, and he had once again started comparing her to Kikyo.

"Love can make people blind to the truth. Even when it's staring them in the face." Sango said, having heard the last part of Kagome's rant, as she had passed Sango and Miroku's hut.

Sango fell into step with the younger girl. "You know... You're right. Maybe that's why no matter what he does, or how stupid he gets, I always forgive him. Because I love him." Kagome said sadly, slowing her pace to a stroll.

"Indeed. I'm the same way with Miroku. That's just how love is." Sango said, placing a comforting arm around Kagome.

"I just wish that Inuyasha would make a choice. My heart breaks every time he goes to Kikyo, and he knows it. If he doesn't choose soon, I'm afraid that I won't have a heart left to break, if he does choose her."

Kagome started to tear up. Before Sango could answer, the two women made it to the hut. Upon entering, Kagome was grateful to see it empty. They both sat down against the side wall.

She really needed this alone time with Sango to talk about her feelings. Ever since Naraku was killed, and Sango and Miroku got married and moved into a hut of their own, Kagome hadn't been able to spend as much alone time with Sango as she used to. Especially since Sango was now with child, and Miroku had turned into a mother hen who refused to leave his wife's side, in the three weeks since she found out. She was very happy to have Sango all to herself for the time being.

"I know, Kagome. To be honest, so do I. I hate seeing you so sad and depressed all the time. I miss how happy you used to be. Back when we were hunting jewel shards, you were always so cheerful, and vibrant. There were many times that I was so tired that I thought about giving up, but then you would smile at me, and it was like I was renewed. Like I knew that somehow, we would win, no matter what. I know you try to make us think that you're still just as cheerful and happy now, but you can't lie to us. We have all seen a difference. Even Shippo." Sango said.

Kagome smiled sadly, as she thought about those days. "That was because I had something else to focus on, rather than my love life. I had a mission. People were counting on me to be their rock, and I was happy to be there for them. Now, though, I feel like I'm not needed. Sometimes I even feel like a burden to everyone. It's not anything that you guys have said, or done. It's just that, well... Kaede has to take care of the village, and she's always busy with that. I help as much as I can, but she is so used to doing it by herself, that I think she prefers it. Shippo is growing up so fast, I feel like he doesn't need me to take care of him anymore. You and Miroku have your own growing family now, with the baby coming and all. Now, I just feel like I'm being left behind."

Sango sighed. She'd had no idea that Kagome felt that way. _Maybe she's better at hiding things than I thought she was._ She shook her head.

"Kagome, you are not now, nor have you _ever_ been a burden to any of us. We all are so grateful to have you in our lives, you don't even know. Yes, Kaede is used to working alone, but she loves it when you are with her. She gets very lonely, and thinks of you as her granddaughter, her pride and joy. Shippo will always need you. You are his mother now, and no matter how old that boy gets, and no matter what he says, he will always need his mama. As for Miroku and I, we both think of you as a younger sister. You are just as much a part of our family as the baby is. Nothing will ever change that, and we will _never_ not want you around. You are a wonderful mother, and will be a wonderful Aunt. I wish that you could see for yourself just how special you are to all of us."

Sango looked straight into Kagome's eyes, willing her to see the truth of that last statement.

Just as Kagome was going to respond, Shippo and Kaede walked through the entrance, ending the women's conversation.

One week later, everyone was gathered at Kaede's hut for dinner, when Inuyasha once again took off without a word. Kagome knew immediately where he went. Though she acted like nothing was wrong, on the inside, her heart was once again breaking. That night, as she lay waiting for Inuyasha to return, she made a decision.

The next day, Kagome packed up her belongings, food, and water,into her old yellow backpack, and asked everyone to meet at the well clearing around dusk.

Once everyone was seated, she stood, and made an announcement.

"Everyone, I have something I need to say." When all eyes were on her, she continued. "You all know what has been going on with Inuyasha, and how I have been acting lately, which isn't myself." She saw Inuyasha's ears flatten. She looked directly in his eyes as she said the next part." That's why I have decided to leave." Here, they all started protesting.

"What do ya mean yer leavin' Wench?" Inuyasha demanded, standing up.

"Exactly that, Inuyasha. I can't stay here, knowing that you will always try to go back and forth between Kikyo and I, so I have made the choice for you. I will be leaving, come dawn. I'm not sure where I'll go, but I have decided to start traveling again." She said, looking at them all.

"Will you be coming back? I thought you were gonna help me with the birthing." Sango asked, her eyes filling with tears as she rubbed her still-flat stomach.

"Of course I will. I just need a change, that's all. I promise I will be here in time to help welcome your baby into this world. I need to find myself again. I'm tired of always being sad and depressed over something that isn't meant to be." She said, smiling sadly.

Inuyasha stared at her with hurt in his eyes, before shaking his head, and taking off towards the forest.

Kagome had figured that, that would happen, so she just sighed and sat back down, not even bothering to look towards the trees that he had disappeared through.

"Mama, can I come with you? I don't want you to be out there all by yourself. I promise I can protect you. Please, Mama, take me with you. I'll be good, I swear." Shippo begged, sniffling as he crawled into her arms.

Kagome's heart broke at the sight. "Of course you can come with me, sweetie. I wouldn't dream of leaving you behind." She hugged him to her as tightly as she could without hurting him.

"Ye have made a very hard, yet very wise decision, Kagome. I am proud of ye." Kaede spoke up for the first time.

"Indeed, Lady Kagome. I shall pray to Buddha for your safe travels." Miroku interjected.

"Thanks, you guys. That means alot." Kagome said, smiling.


	2. Author Note

A/N:

I just wanted to tell everyone that I'm sooo sorry that it's been so long since I last updated. Alot has happened, and I lost all access to a computer, so I havent been able to upload anything new... Now, though, thanks to a friend of mine, Moon-Goddess-Lee, I found out that if I downloaded the app, I could use my phone to type out chapters, so hopefully ill be able to actually add a new chapter soon... Thank you everyone for your patience! And a huge thank you to everyone that is following, has favorited, and have reviewed RNM so far...

Sincerely,

~MSP~


	3. Author Note 2

Hello again, everyone... I'm really sorry, but due to the fact that most of the chapters I have for RNM is saved on a flashdrive, I've decided to put it on hold, until such a time as I can find a computer to use, so I can get copies of said chapters, and will be able to post them. So instead, I am going to start posting other stories that I DO have the chapters for. Don't worry though, I WILL finish this story, it will just be a long while, before I can. I'm really sorry guys!

But please feel free to check out the other stories I will be posting in the next couple if weeks.

~MSP~


End file.
